A TU LADO
by Vanesa-Salazar
Summary: Mary sonrió. No pensaba decírselo a su amiga hasta que ella se diera cuenta, porque sino lo negaría rotundamente, pero Lily Evans estaba loca y completamente enamorada hasta los huesos de James Potter. ES UN LxJ ONE CHAPTER


ESTA HSITORIA VA INSPIRADA EN TODOS LOS ONE CHAPTER QUE HE LEIDO ULTIMAMENTE... NECESITABA ESCRIBIR ALGO CORTO (ME NCANTA ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS CORTAS!!!) SPERO QUE LES AGRADE... Y LEAN MI FIC "ULTIMO AÑO", EL MÁS RESIENTE QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO. aUNQUE YA TENGO OTRO EN PROCESO DE ESCRITURA!!!!

* * *

**A TU LADO**

- Déjalo en paz hoy Evans, quieres.

Lily aún no comprendía porque Black le había dicho esas palabras. Caminaba al lado de su amiga Mary hacia su siguiente clase pero su mente se había quedado en el pasillo donde minutos antes había chocado con James Potter. Él había pasado corriendo por su lado y chocó con su hombro haciendo que todos sus libros cayeran al piso, pero no se inmutó en pedir disculpas, simplemente continuó corriendo.

- ¡POTTER! ¡MALDITO INVECIL CUATRO OJOS, VEN A RECOGER ESTO!

Pero dudaba que James la hubiera escuchado porque en menos de lo que pudo notarlo el ya había desaparecido.

- Esto me lo va a pagar cuando lo vea.- sentenció Lily a su amiga mientras que ella la ayudaba a recoger los libros.

- No te atrevas a decirle algo a Cornamenta, Evans.

La voz de Black a su espalda hizo que volteara a verlo. Lily estaba agachada así que tuvo que subir la cabeza para ver a Sirius. Nunca antes lo había visto tan imponente y serio.

- Déjalo en paz hoy Evans, quieres.

Despúes, los tres merodeadores faltantes se fueron detrás de James. Mary solamente se había hundido en hombros murmurando algo como "hombres raros", peor Lily sabía que algo pasaba. Desde hacia unos días que James no le pedía salir a Hogsmeade, siendo que ya se sabía que el próximo fin de semana había salida al pueblo. Tampoco actuaba muy normal en clase, pues estaba más distraído de lo normal. Las bromas a Snape habían terminado y a todos los Slytherin. De hecho, tampoco comía lo mismo y se le veía flaco y ojeroso.

Ella se preocupó más cuando a la siguiente clase ninguno de los cuatro merodeadores se apareció, y eso que era la preferida de James, la cuál nunca faltaba: Transformaciones. De hecho en todo el día ninguno de los cuatro apareció por ningun lado de Hogwarts.

- Oye, tranquila.- le dijo Mary.- De seguro que Potter solo está enfermo de la panza por comer tanto.

- No, no ha comido bien últimamente.- murmuró Lily mientras ambas caminaban al comedor a cenar.

- Entonces planearan alguna broma para Slytherin.

- Puede ser…. Llevan mucho sin hacer una broma… Peor no creo que James estuviera así por planear una broma.

Mary sonrió. No pensaba decírselo a su amiga hasta que ella se diera cuenta, porque sino lo negaría rotundamente, pero Lily Evans estaba loca y completamente enamorada hasta los huesos de James Potter. Lo seguía, lo espiaba, lo regañaba por cualquier estupidez para hacerse notar delante de él, se arreglaba más y se ponía perfume en las reuniones donde iba el chico.

- Entonces sería bueno que fueras a preguntar a Mcgonagall…- opinó Mary como si nada.- Digo, tu deber de prefecta es saber si los estudiantes están bien. Y si cuatro de los gamberros más grandes de Hogwarts fallan a las clases ha de ser por algo que han de estar tramando muy grande o porque pasa algo grave.

Lily fue caminando hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall deseando que los merodeadores solamente tramaran una gran broma y no que algo le estuviera ocurriendo a James, pero a mitad del pasillo unas voces la hicieron esconderse, porque eran las voces de dos merodeadores.

- No se preocupen, estoy bien. Sé que va a salir de esto porque es la mujer más fuerte que conozco.- decía la voz de James.- Bueno, tal vez después de Lily.

Ella se sonrojó al pensar que James la consideraba la mujer más fuere del mundo… ¿eso sería bueno o malo?

- Oye, está bien si quieres llorar amigo.- dijo Sirius.- Ya sabes que soy tu amigo y jamás me reiría de ti ni me mofaría por algo como esto. Yo quiero a Dorea como una madre y me duele lo que le está pasando.

Hubo un rato en que ambos estuvieron ensilencio, Lily creyó que se habían ido pero no salió de su escondite – el cuarto de baño de prefectos, que no había cerrado a su totalidad para poder escuchar la conversación- porque justo cuando lo iba a hacer escuchó de nuevo la voz de James, pero era entre cortada, estaba aguantando para no llorar.

- Gracias… Canuto.

Lily casi pudo escuchar un sollozo por parte de James cuando hablaba, como si las lágrimas ya estuvieran resbalando en sus mejillas e hiciera todo porque no rompiera a llorar.

- Quiero estar un rato más solo… sino te molesta voy a bañarme.

- Claro amigo… te espero en el cuarto. No tardes.

Lily sintió una pequeña chispa de pánico que comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo. James no era prefecto, así que no tenía porque entrar al cuarto de baño de los prefectos… pero el sonido de sus pasos hacía ver que se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba escondida.

- Maldito Remus.- murmuró.

De seguro él le había dado la contraseña para que fueran a bañarse en ese lugar. Lily cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue corriendo para abrir la llave de agua, peor antes de llegar la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y James enrojeció por completo. Lily pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos y varías lágrimas seguían bajando por su mejilla… pero sus ojos parecían más grande de lo habitual, sorprendidos por haber encontrado a su hermosa pelirroja en el baño de prefectos.

- Perdóname Lily. No sabía que estaba aquí.- dijo sin poder quitar los ojos de encima de ella.

- No te preocupes, James... yo ya me voy.

Lily bajó la mirada y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero cuando pasó al lado de James este la tomó por la mano y la abrazó.

- Espera por favor… solo… solo déjame abrazarte un poco.- Lily enrojeció ante esta declaración pero no se movió, se quedó ahí de pie siendo abrazada por James Potter.

Potter la tenía fuertemente abrazada contra su pecho, poniendo su cabeza encima de la de Lily y con una mano la envolvía todo su cuerpo y con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Se sintió muy bien estando así con James y sonrió sin que él la viera.

Pero de pronto escuchó como James lloraba, su respiración no era la misma. Y se alejó de él para comprobar eso, pero no muy lejos, lo suficiente para que ambos brazos de James sujetaran su cintura con firmeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa, James? – puso una mano en el pecho del chico y con la otra limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Pero James no le contestó, la volvió a abrazar como tenía momentos antes y rompió a llorar como no lo había hecho con Sirius. Ella lo abrazó también fuertemente y dejó que se descargara, que llorara todo lo que quería. Después de quince minutos, él se pudo controlar pero se quedó callado.

- Ella está muy enferma.- dijo después de un rato que Lily revolvía su cabello.- Mi madre.

Lily no supo bien que decir pero James continuó hablando, así que supo que James solo la necesitaba para escuchar por el momento.

- Tiene Gripe Draconi.- su voz volvía a entrecortarse.- Es muy grave a su edad. Hoy me avisaron que está… que está peor y que está en coma. Fui a verla, me acompañaron mis amigos hoy. Ella parece dormida. No hay muchas esperanzas.- y volvió a llorar.

Entonces Lily comprendió todo. Lo abrazó más fuerte y dejó que terminara de llorar, él tenía que desahogarse.

- James - dijo dulcemente cuando esté dejó de llorar.- A veces suceden cosas que nosotros no queremos que nos sucedan. Pero ¿sabes porqué Dios hace esas cosas? – Él negó la cabeza.- Porque sabe que nosotros somos capaces de superar todas esas pruebas. Así que lo que sea que venga, tú lo vas a poder superar y también tu madre.

James se separó del abrazo de Lily y la volteó a ver a los ojos. Sus gafas estaban empañadas por las lágrimas y sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse.

- Tengo miedo, Lily.

Ella le sonrió de forma en que su mamá usualmente lo hacía cuando él le decía que había un lethifold debajo de su cama, siempre tratando de calmarlo.

- Pues no debes de tener miedo, por que yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Y después de eso James dejó de tener miedo y algo dentro de su corazón comenzó a llegar a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

- Pero si yo me quedo a tu lado, tendrás que ser le hombre más valiente del mundo. Por que solo el hombre más valiente del mundo puede estar con la mujer más fuerte del mundo.

James sonrió ante esta declaración.

- ¿Así que te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- preguntó James y Lily sonrió divertida por haber dicho eso.- Entonces, prometo ser ese hombre.- la volteó a ver sería.- Prometo ser el hombre que tu mereces, Lily.

Lily le miró y dijo.

- Tú ya eres le hombre que yo quiero.

Y no esperó más tiempo, ella selló la distancia que había con un beso. El besó que sellaba el pacto donde los dos prometían estar siempre al lado del otro.


End file.
